Show Me How to Fly
by judalismic
Summary: [BTS] AU. BL. Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung. KookV. Burung besi raksasa itu mengudara dengan ketinggian 39000 kaki di angkasa, dengan seorang idol dan mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang ingin jadi penjaga toko buku di dalamnya.
**Judul : Show Me How to Fly (Show Me How to Die)**

 **Author : judalismic**

 **Fandom :** BTS

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Genre :** _Romance; Humor_

 **Rating** **:** M _(for sexual innuendo)_

 **Warning :** _Boys Love_ , _Alternate Universe_

 **NOTE :** Fic ini didedikasikan untuk _my lovely and sweet little sister_ **Cakue-chan** , sebagai _Fic Exchange_ balasan untuk _fic_ -nya Cakue-chan yang berjudul _**'why is a raven like a writing desk?'**_. Hayo, udah pada baca, beluuum? Yang belum, ayo bacaaa! Really nice~ ^-^

 _._

 _Prompt_ dari Cakue-chan:

" _AU. Hubungan rahasia antara idol!Jungkook dan bookstore_clerk!Taehyung."_

.

I hope you like it, dear. I'm doing my best. :'D

.

.

* * *

 **Show Me How to Fly**

 **(Show Me How to Die)**

* * *

.

Taehyung berlari kecil dengan sebelah tangan menyeret koper oranye super terang dan berhiaskan aneka stiker bergambar tempat wisata populer dunia. Roda-roda koper berputar cepat melintasi lantai bandara. Rombongan pelancong entah dari negeri mana tengah menguasai travelator dengan sangat tidak etisnya, hingga Taehyung merasa berlari kecil sepanjang lantai bandara akan jauh lebih efektif.

Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa dalam travelator itu hanya sisi bagian kiri yang digunakan untuk bersantai-santai (dan berfoto-foto, jika mereka sebegitu noraknya) dan sisi kanan khusus untuk orang-orang yang ingin berjalan lebih cepat? Demi Tuhan, travelator adalah sebuah _moving walkway_ , dari namanya saja sudah jelas fungsinya adalah sebagai tempat untuk berjalan (yang bisa bergerak). Jadi yang harus kaulakukan saat berada pada sebuah travelator adalah _berjalan_. Bukannya diam saja membiarkan mesin itu membawamu bergerak maju. Duh.

Taehyung terengah mencari loket _check-in_ dengan antrian yang tak terlalu panjang, dan melebarkan matanya saat menemukan loket yang sesuai. Bergegas ia menyeret kopernya menuju loket yang berada di ujung itu dengan pandangan mata tak lepas dari antrian yang hanya tinggal menyisakan dua orang calon penumpang pesawat mengantri di sana.

"Apa yang kubilang soal privasi?!" Terdengar sebuah suara bentakan sesaat sebelum Taehyung terbelalak karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang melintas di depannya dan hal yang paling ingin semua orang hindari di bandara terjadi.

Tanpa sempat mengerem kecepatan larinya, Taehyung menubruk pemuda berpakaian serba hitam yang tiba-tiba melintas itu, membuatnya limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam itu tampak terkejut, namun kaki kanannya berhasil menahan bobot tubuhnya dan menghindarkannya dari terjatuh. Taehyung yang limbung refleks berpegangan padanya, tak kalah terkejutnya.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu menatap marah pada Taehyung, sebuah ponsel tampak tergenggam di tangannya yang lain, menempel di telinganya yang tersembul di balik sebuah _beanie_ berwarna putih cerah yang menghiasi kepalanya. "Kau tidak punya mata?" sengitnya.

Taehyung mengerjap. Ia baru saja akan membalas ucapan super tidak sopan itu, jika saja _loudspeaker_ pengumuman tidak berbunyi dan petugas bandara mengingatkan agar seluruh penumpang pesawat Korean Air Flight 641 Boeing 777-300ER tujuan Singapura segera melakukan _check-in_ karena sebentar lagi _injury time_ 30 menit sebelum pesawat _take-off_. Taehyung mengumpat, balas melotot pada pemuda itu setajam yang ia bisa (bahkan sampai kedua bola matanya sakit, jika boleh ditambahkan), dan bertolak menuju loket _check-in_ tanpa mempedulikan pemuda tadi lagi.

Proses _check-in_ dan menimbang koper berjalan lancar, begitu pula saat pemeriksaan tas selempangnya yang hanya berisi sebuah ponsel, _earphone_ , _power bank_ , dompet, kamera digital, salep penghangat, _eyemask_ , dan parfum dalam botol mini. Taehyung menghela napas panjang, kini dengan tenang berjalan menuju _boarding room_ bersama lembaran _boarding pass_ yang ia selipkan dalam paspor di kantung celananya.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi tunggu di ruangan yang cukup lengang itu. Diliriknya arloji di tangannya, dan didapatinya bahwa kini jarum jam telah menunjukkan waktu pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. Tepat tiga puluh menit sebelum _gate_ dari terminal menuju pesawat dibuka. Oke, ia masih punya waktu dua puluh lima menit sebelum harus kembali menyeret tubuhnya pagi ini.

Kedua kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Bagaimana tidak, semalam teman-teman seapartemennya sama sekali tak membiarkannya tidur cepat. Sudah ia katakan bahwa pagi ini ia punya jadwal terbang pukul enam empat puluh pagi, dan ia tidak boleh sampai terlambat karena masa depannya dipertaruhkan dalam kunjungannya ke Singapura ini. Namun tentu saja, sebagaimana kawan-kawannya itu selalu menganggap dunia toh akan tetap berputar tanpa perlu dicemaskan, mereka memaksanya tetap terjaga dan terlibat dalam pesta minum bir sampai pukul 3 dini hari.

Taehyung telah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri agar ia tak menelan alkohol terlalu banyak, mengingat penerbangan selama enam jam sepuluh menit dari Seoul menuju Singapura ini akan terasa sangat menyiksa jika ia merasa _hangover_ di pesawat. Namun demikian, ia bisa menghindar dari mabuk dan _hangover_ , tapi tidak dari rasa kantuk. Ia punya cukup waktu untuk tidur sejenak di sini, untuk kemudian dilanjutkan lagi di dalam pesawat setelah mengudara nanti.

" _Kim Taehyung_?" Terdengar sebuah suara yang asing menyeruak gendang telinganya.

Taehyung mengerang dengan kedua kelopak mata masih terkatup. Siapa sih, yang mengganggu acara tidurnya?

"Aku tidak punya permen karet." Taehyung bergumam sekenanya tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Paspormu jatuh."

Taehyung sontak membuka matanya, kedua tangan menggapai-gapai kantung celananya memastikan benda yang baru saja disebut itu masih menggelayut aman dalam kantungnya.

Nihil.

Didongakkannya kepalanya menatap si pemilik suara yang telah mengganggu tidurnya barusan, dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung saat kedua pupil matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda menjengkelkan yang (tak sengaja) ia tabrak sebelum _check-in_ tadi.

Taehyung baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya, ketika pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang buku mungil tipis berwarna hijau di udara. "Aku hampir terpeleset menginjaknya," ujar pemuda berambut cokelat _auburn_ yang masih mengenakan _beanie_ putih bersih sebagaimana Taehyung mengingatnya dengan baik. Uhuk, maksudnya, bagaimana ia tidak ingat, pemuda itu jelas-jelas membuatnya jengkel. Wajar saja ia ingat, kan? Wajar? Bukannya memang sengaja diingat-ingat, lho.

Taehyung berdeham, memastikan suaranya tidak parau akibat rasa kantuk yang dideranya. Dengan canggung ia berkata seraya menjulurkan tangan, "Terima kasih… Aku tidak sadar pasporku jatuh."

"Tentu saja," ujar pemuda itu tak acuh. "Kalau kau sadar tentu saja kau tidak akan meninggalkannya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasanya ia sudah bersopan-sopan untuk pemuda tak dikenal ini, tapi apa perlakuan yang diterimanya? Demi Tuhan, siapapun pemuda ini, Taehyung berani bertaruh pemuda itu tak punya banyak teman. Tidak dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"Baru saja akan kuserahkan pada sekuriti, jika aku tidak melihat _boarding pass_ yang kauselipkan di dalam paspormu ini." Pemuda itu menyerahkan paspor di tangannya, masih dengan nada bicaranya yang tak acuh. "Korean Air Flight KE647, Gate A15, penerbangan pukul 6:40 pagi tujuan Singapura. Kutebak kau ada di _boarding room_ ini, dan menyerahkannya langsung akan jauh lebih efisien daripada sekuriti yang menerimanya. Akan memakan lebih banyak waktu untukmu mendapatkannya kembali, atau bahkan kau akan terbang tanpa sadar paspormu ketinggalan."

Taehyung menelan ludah. Ughh salahkan Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, dan teman-teman mereka yang memaksanya tetap terjaga sampai dini hari tadi, kini otaknya tak mampu berpikir cepat. Tapi apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu membuat Taehyung tersadar akan situasinya. Tentu saja akan jadi hal yang buruk dan mengerikan jika ia sampai terbang tanpa membawa paspornya. Ia akan ditahan petugas imigrasi saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di Changi Airport nanti, dan bahkan mungkin ia akan lantas dideportasi tanpa basa-basi.

Kenyataan itu membuatnya mau tak mau merasa berhutang budi pada pemuda bermulut tajam di hadapannya ini. Yang, entah kenapa, kini masih juga menatapnya dan tak enyah dari hadapannya.

Apa urusannya? Sudah selesai mengantar paspor, kan?

Seolah mendengar pertanyaan dalam kepala Taehyung, pemuda bermata obsidian itu mengeluarkan paspornya sendiri dan membuka lembaran sampulnya, menampakkan _boarding pass_ miliknya.

"Seat number: 25B," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf?" ujarnya tak mengerti.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak ingat nomor kursimu sendiri? 25A."

Taehyung mengerjap. Sungguh? Ia sama sekali tak punya kebiasaan mengingat-ingat kursi tempat duduknya acap kali naik pesawat, ia hanya perlu melihatnya saat hendak masuk ke dalam pesawat dan menentukan akan naik melalui bagian kepala atau ekor pesawat.

"Aku tidak ingin percobaan penerbangan ala orang biasa ini terganggu karena kau membuat keributan di pesawat nanti saat kausadar paspormu tidak ada. Kau beruntung aku yang menemukannya." Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh sebelum melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung melongo.

Apa katanya barusan? _'Percobaan penerbangan ala orang biasa'_ , katanya?

Taehyung mendecak membayangkan enam jam perjalanan bersama orang yang sok dan menyebalkan tadi dan baru saja hendak kembali pada tidurnya, ketika pengumuman dari petugas bandara bahwa para penumpang penerbangan Korean Air KE647 tujuan Singapura agar segera menuju landasan bandara dan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Taehyung mengerang panjang. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat butuh tidur saat ini.

Dihentakkannya kakinya dengan langkah tanpa semangat, berbondong-bondong menuju keluar dari terminal bandara bersama para penumpang lainnya. Angin kencang yang dingin menggigit kulit menerpa sekujur tubuhnya saat ia turun dari terminal dan berjalan melintasi landasan bandara menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang pagi ini bergeming dengan gagah.

Taehyung mengantri di tangga udara pertama yang memang lebih dekat untuk mencapai kursi tempat duduknya, memastikan semua barangnya tidak ada yang ketinggalan (lagi).

Baru saja ia akan menginjak anak tangga pertama, ketika tiba-tiba saja bahunya dirangkul dengan kuat dan membuatnya tersentak. "Di sini rupanya, Kucing Kecilku yang Manis. Aku mencarimu dari tadi, kau tahu?" Suara yang antara familiar dan tidak itu membuat Taehyung mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

Bagaimana tidak, pemuda menjengkelkan yang sejak pagi tadi entah kenapa selalu berurusan dengannya itu, tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahunya dan bicara sok akrab dengannya begitu!

Pemuda itu memutar lehernya ke belakang dan berseru pada entah siapa di sana, "Sudah puas? Sekarang pergi ke tempat dudukmu sendiri di belakang sana. Masuk lewat ekor, jangan mengganggu penumpang yang lain."

Taehyung menengok untuk melihat dengan siapa pemuda itu bicara, namun lagi-lagi pemuda itu bertindak seolah tubuh Taehyung adalah miliknya, dengan caranya menahan pundak Taehyung dan kepalanya agar tak menoleh ke belakang. "Kau tidak perlu melihatnya," ujar pemuda aneh yang sekali lagi mengatakan hal aneh itu. "Cukup aku saja yang perlu kaulihat," tambahnya, membuat Taehyung terbelalak sekaligus ingin muntah.

Ada apa gerangan? Tiba-tiba saja, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, pemuda sok yang menjengkelkan ini bersikap lembut padanya? Dan apa barusan itu? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Pemuda itu menggombalinya? Taehyung berdoa dalam hati agar penerbangannya kali ini selamat sampai tujuan.

Pemuda itu memandu Taehyung menaiki tangga udara, mengabaikan kernyitan-kernyitan di wajah Taehyung dan pandangan heran dan geli dari beberapa penumpang lain yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa pura-pura tidak sadar saat pramugari berbedak tebal yang menyambutnya di pintu pesawat tersenyum dua senti lebih lebar yang sepatutnya saat melihatnya masih dalam dekapan si pemuda congkak yang tampaknya belum punya niat melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Taehyung.

Baru saat keduanya memasuki kabin pesawat, pemuda berambut cokelat auburn itu melepaskan tangannya dan seketika membuat jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Taehyung, meninggalkan Taehyung dan berjalan duluan menuju kursinya.

Ralat, kursi _mereka._ Karena mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Taehyung mendengus kecil saat ia telah sampai pada kursi _double_ berbalut beludru biru cerah yang salah satunya kini telah ditempati seseorang—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si pemuda eksentrik tadi.

"Anggap yang tadi itu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah membawakan pasporku. Tapi kurasa aku juga berhak untuk sebuah penjelasan?" Taehyung melewati pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya, tepat di pinggir jendela sesuai urutan nomor kursi yang tercetak rapi di _boarding pass_ nya.

Taehyung tak sebodoh itu hingga ia tak dapat menduga apa yang sedang terjadi, tentu saja, namun ia tak ingin buta sama sekali. Mengetahui sedikit informasi akan jauh lebih berbahaya dan mencelakakan daripada tidak mengetahui apa-apa sama sekali. Dan sekarang, karena ia telah sedikit memahami situasi, ia _perlu_ tahu lebih jelas.

Pemuda itu mengatur posisi kursinya senyaman mungkin, mengabaikan Taehyung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Selama penerbangan ini kau adalah pacar rahasiaku."

"Huh?" Taehyung mengerjap.

"Laki-laki yang mengikutiku terus sejak pagi tadi itu adalah managerku. Manager yang payah, lebih tepatnya." Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh.

Taehyung mengerjap lagi. Satu kali, dua kali.

"Manager?" Taehyung akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu? Aku seorang _idol._ "

Taehyung mengerjap lagi.

Oke, biarkan otaknya yang terkantuk ini berpikir jernih. Di sini, tepat duduk di samping kursinya di pesawat, seorang laki-laki mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang _idol_ dan seolah Taehyung sangat ketinggalan zaman karena tidak mengenalnya.

"Mana ada _idol_ yang naik pesawat kelas ekonomi," sela Taehyung. Memperhatikan rekan duduknya untuk enam jam perjalanan ke depan ini dengan baik.

Wajah tampan, cek. Mata indah, cek. Bibir seksi, cek. Tubuh oke, cek. Oke, ia punya banyak kualifikasi sebagai seorang _idol_. Tapi kepribadiannya yang menjengkelkan itu? Mana ada orang yang mau jadi penggemar orang super congkak begini, kan?

"Makanya kubilang ini _percobaan terbang seperti orang biasa_ ," terang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai _idol_ itu seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Sekalipun kau memang seorang _idol_ , kau berawal dari bukan- _idol_ , yang artinya adalah kau juga orang biasa, Atau pernah jadi orang biasa." Taehyung mendengus kecil. "Bicaramu seperti seumur hidupmu kau adalah seorang _idol_ dari mulai kau masih ngompol di celana sampai sekarang."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Jika kau adalah putra dari seorang pianis dan aktris terkenal di negara ini, kau telah menjadi artis _juga_ bahkan sebelum kelahiranmu di dunia ini."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mencerna ucapan rumit pemuda yang tampaknya senang menyombongkan diri itu.

"Jadi kau anak seorang pianis dan aktris terkenal?" Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaan retoris.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Yang benar saja, kau masih juga bertanya? Apa masih kurang jelas?'

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi kurasa kau tidak sepopuler dugaanmu," elak Taehyung sambil mencibir, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus sebelum memalingkan muka.

Pemuda berkulit putih dengan pupil mata sehitam malam itu menatapnya tak percaya. "Serius? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Taehyung membuka tas selempangnya, mengaiskan tangannya di sana mencari ponselnya. "Uh-huh," timpalnya singkat mengiyakan.

Di luar dugaannya, pemuda itu tak lekas menimpali. Tidak, bukannya Taehyung ingin pemuda itu menimpali, tentu saja. Ia tidak menikmati pertengkaran mulut mereka, sungguh.

Taehyung menemukan benda yang dicarinya, menarik keluar ponsel bersampul emas itu dari dalam tas selempangnya dan membuka kunci layarnya. Sungguh, ia tak melirik ataupun mencuri pandang pada rekan seperjalannya itu. Sungguh. Ia hanya tidak sengaja, catat itu, tidak sengaja, menangkap pandangan pemuda itu yang tertuju padanya dari sudut matanya.

"Terkejut sampai kehilangan kata-kata karena ternyata kau tidak sehebat yang kaupikirkan, Tuan _Idol_?" Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa balas menatap. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja tak menoleh saat berbicara pada pemuda yang mengaku sebagai _idol_ itu.

Namun yang tak diduganya, alih-alih membalas sindirannya, pemuda di sampingnya itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini menoleh pada pemuda aneh itu. "Ada yang lucu?" ketusnya.

"Kau," ujar pemuda dengan beanie putih itu di sela tawa renyahnya. " _Kau_ yang lucu."

Taehyung mendengus. Sama sekali tidak mengerti bagian mana dari ucapannya yang lucu, tapi tentu saja ia tak ingin pemuda asing itu menyadari ketidakpahamannya. Rasanya pemuda itu akan mencemoohnya jika ada satu kali saja kesempatan.

"Jadi, kau akan ke Singapura?" Tak puas mengejutkan Taehyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini, pemuda itu kembali angkat bicara setelah sisa-sisa tawanya lenyap berganti senyum yang terkulum di bibir merahnya.

"Tidak, ke Meksiko," jawab Taehyung sarkastis. "Menurutmu kenapa aku duduk dalam pesawat tujuan Singapura?" Entah karena rasa kantuknya yang tak kunjung terpuaskan, atau karena rekan seperjalanannya ini yang sejak awal membuatnya jengkel, atau karena ia senang balas mengusik pemuda itu, Taehyung mendapati dirinya bersikap lebih pahit dan ketus dari dirinya yang biasa.

"Liburan?" Mengabaikan sikap tak ramah Taehyung, pemuda di sebelahnya itu kembali bertanya dengan senyum terkulum.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Menoleh sedikit, ia merengut karena sepertinya ia tak punya kemampuan untuk membuat pemuda itu jengkel. "Mendapatkan pekerjaan," ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit keraguan terselip di sana.

"Kau akan bekerja di sana?" Pemuda itu mengerjapkan pupil matanya yang besar-besar dan hitam pekat.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku akan bekerja di Seoul, jika ini semua berjalan dengan baik."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya lagi, "Perjalananmu ke Singapura ini?"

Oke, Taehyung sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya melupakan kekesalannya pada lawan bicara di sampingnya ini. Tapi bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah tampan yang pantas diberi nilai 10 dari 10 dan suara merdu (saat ia tidak sedang membentak atau menyindir seperti ini) yang juga pantas diberi nilai 10 dari 10 itu, Taehyung rasa tak seorang pun dapat menolak atau menghindari pertanyaan pemuda ini.

"Ada sebuah toko buku antik, peninggalan kakekku. Semua buku langka yang sudah lawas dan berusia puluhan tahun bahkan ada di sana. Semuanya koleksi almarhum kakek dan nenekku yang sangat menyukai buku. Ayahku bilang jika aku berhasil menemukan ibuku di Singapura, aku boleh mewarisi toko buku itu." Taehyung bertutur.

Pemuda di sampingnya—yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya—itu mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menimpali, "Kau pergi ke Singapura hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah toko buku tua?"

Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya tak suka. "Toko buku _antik_ , bukan _tua_ ," sangkalnya.

Sekilas Taehyung melihat pemuda itu memutar bola matanya sesaat sebelum kembali bertanya, "Dan kau harus menemukan ibumu? Di Singapura?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Uh-huh. Dan firasatku mengatakan kali ini aku akan berhasil."

" _Kali ini_?" Pemuda itu kembali meninggikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah melakukannya berkali-kali?"

"Yang pertama di Singapura, lebih tepatnya," timpal Taehyung. "Aku gagal selangkah mencari ibuku di Okinawa, Shanghai, dan Manila. Sepertinya dia punya kecenderungan bergerak semakin ke Selatan?" Taehyung tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

"Ibumu bepergian sendirian hanya untuk membuatmu berlari ke sana-sini mencarinya?" Pemuda itu masih menampakkan kerutan di keningnya.

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tidak. Dia bepergian dengan suaminya."

Pemuda itu terhenyak. "Dengan ayahmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil tertawa dan menjawab tanpa jeda, "Bukan. Suaminya. Suaminya yang sekarang. Aku anak dari ayahku, suami pertamanya."

Pemuda itu tak berkedip.

Suara pengumuman yang terdengar dari pengeras suara bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas dan agar semua penumpang mengenakan sabuk pengaman mereka menyeruak, membuat pemuda asing itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taehyung dan melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan awak kabin melalui pengeras suara itu. Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak kurang dari dua menit, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak. Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kursi tempatnya duduk. Momen yang paling tidak disukainya saat terbang adalah ketika pesawat lepas landas. Ia selalu punya perasaan seolah pesawat akan gagal _take-off_ dan kembali menukik terjun dan menghujam bumi.

"Kita belum naik," suara renyah yang entah mengapa semakin didengar semakin terdengar lembut milik pemuda di sampingnya membuyarkan rasa cemas Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Ia menoleh pada pemuda yang mengaku sebagai seorang _idol_ itu. "Pesawatnya sudah bergerak maju. Dan sudah semakin cepat. Kita akan nai—" belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, dirasakannya bagian depan pesawat terangkat naik dan deru mesin pesawat bergemuruh saat tenaga mesin jet pesawat mendorong pesawat untuk terbang dari landasan. Taehyung memekik tanpa sanggup dikontrolnya, mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan kursi dan kembali memejamkan matanya erat.

Entah ia hanya bermimpi atau berdelusi, Taehyung rasakan sebuah tangan menangkup tangan kanannya yang erat mencengkeram ujung lengan kursinya. Namun ia yakin benar bahwa ini semua bukan imajinasinya saja saat didengarnya suara yang jernih itu berkata, "Tidak akan sampai tiga menit, kita akan berada pada ketinggian 39.000 kaki dan pesawat akan melaju datar."

Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya yang bergetar, melirik pada si pemilik suara yang renyah itu. "Aku tahu. Tapi _tahu_ saja tidak membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik. Aku tidak suka _take-off_. Dan _landing_." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Apa ini membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik?" Seolah membuktikan ucapannya, pemuda itu mengusap tangan Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya yang berjumput di ujung lengan kursi.

Taehyung menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Pertama, pemuda ini bertingkah super menyebalkan. Kemudian sok akrab. Lalu congkak. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja mendadak manis? Yang benar saja. Bahkan otak terkantuknya yang tengah diselubungi fobia lepas landas ini tak mampu mencerna semua itu!

Seolah menyiksa Taehyung belum cukup bagi pemuda itu, tangan kirinya menggamit tangan kanan Taehyung dan membuatnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan kursi. Jari-jemari pemuda itu merayap di telapak tangannya, seperti kaki-kaki _arthropoda_ yang kini bertaut erat dengan jemari dan telapak tangan kanan Taehyung bahkan sebelum ia sempat menolak.

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdegup keluar dari irama normal. Tentunya ini karena fobia lepas landasnya, kan? Bukan karena hal lain. Kan?

Tiga menit yang terasa seolah berabad-abad lamanya, dan kini burung besi raksasa yang mereka tumpangi itu telah mengudara secara horizontal di angkasa. Taehyung menghela napas panjang, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk mengusap bintik peluh yang terkumpul di pelipisnya walau udara dalam kabin bertekanan rendah itu telah sangat cukup ber-AC.

"Anggap itu ucapan terima kasih untuk yang telah terjadi di tangga udara tadi," ujar pemuda yang kini melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung, mengucapkan persis seperti yang Taehyung katakan mengenai balas budinya. Umm apa ini artinya sekarang keadaan kembali 1-0 untuk pemuda itu?

Taehyung membuka matanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Sudah kubilang itu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau mengembalikan pasporku."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Kita tidak akan sampai kemanapun jika kita sama-sama ngotot soal hal ini, kurasa?" ujarnya setelah tawanya reda. "Sarapan? Aku belum mengisi perutku pagi ini. Kau bisa membelikanku sarapan."

Taehyung nyengir lebar. " _Deal_."

Pemuda itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah membalas cengiran Taehyung dengan senyum yang terlihat jauh lebih bagus ditampakkan di wajah tampannya itu. "Namamu?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian.

Taehyung mengucek matanya dan menguap kecil. "Kim Taehyung," sahutnya singkat dengan terkantuk. Setelah jantungnya kembali pada irama normal dan momen menegangkan itu lewat, kini rasa kantuk kembali menggerayanginya. Dibukanya sabuk pengamannya sambil terkantuk.

Pemuda itu menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, dan yang tak dibayangkan oleh Taehyung adalah ia mengucek rambut Taehyung yang baru saja dicat dengan warna baru—pirang seminggu lalu. Ia selalu senang bereksperimen dengan aneka warna rambut, seperti ia pernah memilih oranye terang dan _silver lilac_ untuk rambutnya yang dipangkas dengan model rambut yang selalu diupayakannya tak ketinggalan zaman.

Taehyung mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat perlahan, menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tampak memperhatikannya itu. "Aku butuh tidur untuk memulihkan energiku sebelum pesawat mendarat. Tidak boleh gagal lagi kali ini," ucap Taehyung di antara rasa kantuknya.

Taehyung mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, membiarkan rasa kantuk menang atas dirinya dan menguasai tubuhnya. Sayup ia mendengar suara yang renyah dan setengah berbisik berkata _Selamat tidur_ untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Getaran kencang disertai gemuruh saat pesawat menerobos gumpalan awan raksasa yang tebal membawa kembali Taehyung dari alam mimpinya. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kedua alis bertaut dengan situasi yang menyeretnya dari tidur nyenyaknya itu. Ia baru saja akan menggeliat meregangkan badan, ketika disadarinya tubuhnya telah berada dalam posisi condong ke arah kanan, ke arah pemuda teman duduknya, lengkap dengan kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman di bahu pemuda itu.

Taehyung tersentak, lekas meluruskan tubuhnya dan berdeham. "Ma-Maaf. Aku tidak sadar," serunya terburu. Tidak, pipinya tidak memanas, Demi Tuhan!

Terdengar tawa kecil dari sampingnya, dan Taehyung lihat pemuda berambut cokelat auburn itu melemaskan bahunya. Entah berapa jam ia membuat pemuda itu tetap berada pada posisi yang sama hingga membuatnya sepegal itu.

Tapi, hei, bukan salah Taehyung, kan? Kalau orang itu tidak senang dan merasa terganggu, ia tinggal membangunkan Taehyung atau mendorongnya agar bersandar ke jendela. Taehyung tidak memaksa siapapun!

"Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak sekali. Seperti tidak pernah tidur dalam seminggu. Dan kurasa kau sangat menikmati bantal tidurmu." Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Pertama, memang benar aku kurang tidur dalam seminggu ini karena tugas dan kerja sambilanku yang tak ada habisnya. Kedua, aku baru tidur pukul tiga pagi tadi karena teman sekamarku yang tak punya rasa empati memaksaku berpesta sampai pagi. Ketiga, dan ini yang paling penting, aku tidak tahu-menahu soal _menikmati_ yang kaukatakan itu karena aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Bahkan aku tidak tahu aku sedang tidur di bahumu." Taehyung mencecar.

"Jeon Jungkook," ujar pemuda itu mengabaikan total racauan Taehyung.

"Huh?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namaku," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya mengerti.

"Kau pergi tidur tanpa menanyakan namaku sama sekali," tambah pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jeon Jungkook itu lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum meringis, membuat kedua kelopak matanya menyipit saat ia melakukannya. "Apa boleh buat. Kubilang aku sangat ngantuk dan butuh tidur, kan?"

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda bermanik obsidian itu, mendengus. "Jadi menurutmu namaku sebegitu tidak pentingnya?"

Taehyung lekas menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dan menyela cepat, "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ngantuk sekali. Dan karena kita punya enam jam perjalanan bersama, kupikir aku akan bertanya setelah bangun. Dan barusan itu kau mendahuluiku sebelum aku bertanya."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar pembelaan diri Taehyung yang juga sekaligus diliputi rasa sesal itu. "Dan aku sudah makan pagi. Kau tidak membelikanku apa pun."

Taehyung mengerjap, mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan mendapati bahwa waktu telah berlalu lebih dari tiga jam sejak ia jatuh tertidur sesaat setelah lepas landas tadi. " _Shit_. Dan kupikir aku akan terbebas dari hutang budi yang tak berkesudahan ini."

Jungkook mengabaikan umpatan Taehyung dan menimpali ringan, "Sebaliknya, kau punya dua hutang sekarang." Ia mengedikkan bahu kirinya yang telah Taehyung gunakan sebagai alas tidur kepalanya sebagai isyarat akan maksudnya.

Taehyung mengerang. "Tidak adil!" protesnya dengan nada bocah usia lima tahun yang merasa seluruh dunia jadi musuhnya.

"Apanya?" Jungkook balas bicara dengan nada kekanakkan yang sama meniru Taehyung. "Aku bahkan memakaikan sabuk pengamanmu saat kita melewati awan tebal tadi. Mana rasa terima kasihmu?"

Taehyung mengerjap, menunduk hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sabuk abu-abu di kursinya itu telah terpasang melingkari pinggangnya. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dengan bibir cemberut.

"Bisa kau berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu? Kuharap kau berhenti melakukannya atau aku akan mulai berpikir untuk menciummu." Jungkook melepaskan sabuk pengamannya sendiri dengan kedua pandangan mata tertuju pada bibir merah muda Taehyung yang tampak ranum.

Taehyung terbatuk. Secepat kilat ditolehkannya kepalanya pada rekan seperjalanannya itu dengan air muka tak percaya. "Apa aku masih bermimpi?"

Jungkook memoleskan senyum di bibirnya. "Mau kucubit?"

Taehyung mengangkat telapak tangannya di udara dan menyela, "Sebentar. Sebentar. Jika ini adalah sebuah lelucon, kau sudah boleh menyudahinya karena ini sama sekali tidak lucu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan tertawa di ketinggian 39.000 kaki ini untuk sebuah lelucon garing seperti itu."

Tawa renyah lolos dari mulut pemuda tampan berkulit putih cerah di sampingnya itu.

Taehyung membetulkan posisi duduknya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja terasa tak nyaman. Kalau bisa, ia ingin ambil jarak sepuluh meter dari rekan seperjalanannya ini demi menjaga kewarasan dan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi mengkhianatinya.

"Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari rayuan seperti itu saat aku mengatakannya," ujar Jeon Jungkook itu membuat Taehyung terkejut.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya. "Jadi kau mengatakannya pada semua teman seperjalananmu di pesawat? Apa ini, lelucon untuk mengusir kebosananmu di pesawat?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Tekanan udara yang rendah di dalam kabin membuat kita semua bertingkah aneh untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan yang tanpa kita sadari mempengaruhi aliran darah kita. Alami."

"Kau mengatakannya hanya sebagai pembenaranmu," cibir Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa lagi. Dan Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak kuasa merasa bahwa ia bisa hidup lebih lama hanya untuk mendengar tawa yang renyah itu sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

"Jadi," pemuda dengan _beanie_ putih itu mulai lagi, "kau ke Singapura untuk menemukan ibumu yang berkeliling dunia bersama suami barunya?"

Taehyung mendengus kecil, namun karena pemuda itu tampak sungguh-sungguh bertanya maka ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Aku akan menemukannya, kali ini. Aku punya sumber informasi yang sangat akurat."

"Tapi kau selalu gagal," timpal Jungkook.

Taehyung tahu lawan bicaranya ini tak punya niat buruk dengan ucapannya itu, namun Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merasa sebal. "Karena aku selalu terlambat. Sekarang tidak. Aku sudah memesan tiket paling pagi untuk pergi ke sana."

Jungkook bergumam mendengar pembelaan Taehyung. "Kau sudah tahu harus mencarinya di mana?"

"Marina Bay Sands Hotel," sahut Taehyung. "Aku sudah memeriksanya di peta panduan perjalanan Singapura, sepertinya terletak di jantung kota Singapura."

Jungkook melebarkan matanya. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku akan menginap di sana."

Taehyung terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, berseru tak percaya, "Sungguh? Jadi aku tidak perlu cemas cari alasan untuk dapat menyusup ke sana?" Ia tahu benar bahwa hotel bintang lima tak semudah itu dimasuki selain oleh para tamunya atau kenalan tamunya yang sudah membuat janji.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kau juga boleh menginap."

Taehyung berjengit. "Apa ini? Salah satu jurus rayuanmu lagi?" Kedua matanya terpicing.

Jungkook tertawa geli, menopang dagunya menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak terperdaya?"

"Seharusnya aku _terperdaya_?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semua orang seperti itu," ujar Jungkook. "Perempuan atau laki-laki sama saja."

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya, mendengus dan memalingkan muka menatap jendela di sisi kirinya. "Apa semua _idol_ seperti ini?" Dipandanginya arak-arak awan yang bergulung putih di bawah sana, terhampar bagaikan surga _marshmallow_ yang empuk dan putih lembut.

Jungkook tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat, hingga kemudian menjawab santai, "Idol adalah orang yang _bosan_ , Kim Taehyung. Orang yang _sangat bosan_."

"Ho? Jadi kalian senang bermain? Untuk mengusir rasa _bosan_ itu?" Taehyung masih memperhatikan gumpalan awan di luar jendela.

"Untuk membuat kami merasa _hidup_." Jungkook menimpali.

Kali ini jawabannya itu membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Ia tak menyahut, namun dari air mukanya jelas ia menuntut penjelasan lebih dari Jeon Jungkook itu.

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya. " _Idol_ adalah boneka tanpa jiwa dan perasaan sendiri. Mereka diberi pakaian, riasan, karakter, bahkan apa yang mereka ucapkan dan lakukan semuanya adalah instruksi dari managemen. Kami diberi lagu, tarian, gerakan, dan kami melakukannya sesuai yang diinginkan managemen."

Taehyung menatap lawan bicaranya itu tak percaya. "Sahabatku Jimin sangat menggilai _idol_ yang baru saja naik daun. Dan kurasa _idol_ yang disukai Jimin itu tidak seperti yang kaukatakan."

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Mungkin ada beberapa yang dibiarkan bebas oleh agensinya? Tidak untukku. Dan _idol-idol_ lain yang kukenal."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi sebagai bentuk pemberontakan, kau berulah dan melakukan banyak hal yang tidak disukai agensimu?"

Kali ini gantian Jungkook yang mengernyitkan dahi, menatap Taehyung marah. "Ini bukan soal _pemberontakan_."

"Berapa usiamu? Lima?" Taehyung mendecak dan memutar bola matanya.

Jungkook bejengit tak suka. "Kau bicara seolah sudah sangat mengenalku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku selain namaku yang itupun baru kautahu setelah kusebutkan," ketus Jungkook.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya lagi dan menimpali, "Maaf saja karena aku tidak mengenalimu, Tuan _Idol_ , tapi aku tidak suka menonton televisi dan aku tidak suka jalan-jalan, jadi maaf saja aku tidak pernah melihat poster atau _billboard_ mu dipampang besar-besar di pusat pertokoan atau di jalan. Yah, mungkin aku pernah lihat, tapi tak kuingat-ingat karena tak menarik."

Kernyitan di antara kedua alis Jungkook kian menjelas.

"Perlu kutegaskan di sini," tambah Taehyung lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi lawan bicaranya itu, "kuakui kau memang menarik. Tapi aku tidak suka hubungan tanpa status. Jadi sebelum kau berpikir macam-macam, sebaiknya kutegaskan bahwa Tidak. Aku tidak akan jatuh dalam rayuanmu, jadi sebaiknya kau hemat energimu karena itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku punya hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk kupikirkan dalam perjalanan ini."

Jungkook mengendurkan kernyitan di antara kedua alisnya. Dengan sudut bibir terangkat naik dan nada bicara yang sepedas awal Taehyung mengenalnya, ia berkata, "Apa kau bodoh? Ayahmu memberimu syarat untuk menemukan ibumu agar dapat mewarisi toko buku tua kakekmu itu hanya sebuah alasan yang dibuat-buat. Sejak awal ayahmu tidak berniat memberikan toko itu padamu, karenanya ia memberikan syarat yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Mencari ibumu, katamu? Dia sudah hidup bahagia dengan laki-laki lain. Dan dari ceritamu aku yakin ia bahkan tidak pernah menghubungimu dan ayahmu. Siapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya?"

Yang tak Jungkook duga, adalah ketika kepalan tangan Taehyung mengepal erat mencengkeram kerah kaus hitam yang dikenakannya dan pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap marah padanya. Kepingan mata cokelat itu kini membara dalam amarah. Taehyung menatapnya tajam dan berdesis di antara barisan giginya yang terkatup rapat, "Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu kehidupanku, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap pupil mata cokelat yang menggelora dalam kemarahan itu, dan ia dapati dirinya tak dapat berpaling dari sana. Dalam keadaan tersudut dengan seorang pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya (ia melihatnya dalam paspor milik pemuda itu sebelum ia mengembalikannya) mendekatkan tubuh mereka seperti ini, menatap dalam-dalam kedua iris matanya, menunjukkan kemarahan yang memuncah sekaligus tampak begitu _hidup_ , Jungkook mendapati tatapannya sendiri turun menelusuri lekuk wajah pemuda itu hingga terhenti di bibir merah mudanya yang tampak ranum.

"Demi Tuhan!" Taehyung membentaknya, mendorongnya kasar hingga punggung Jungkook membentur sandaran kursi dengan keras. "Aku tahu apa yang barusan kaupikirkan. Jangan kaupikir aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan seperti _itu_."

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya penuh ketertarikan, kembali menatap iris mata Taehyung yang kini kian menggila dalam kemarahan. "Tentu saja. Aku yakin ada banyak pria lain yang berpikir kau akan sangat _nikmat_ di tempat tidur."

Lenyap sudah kesabaran Taehyung. Dengan ganas diraihnya kerah kaus pemuda yang mengaku sebagai seorang _idol_ itu kasar, sementara tangannya yang lain mengepal siap menonjok wajahnya yang menampakkan seringai menjengkelkan dan merendahkan itu!

Namun rupanya lagi-lagi nasib baik tidak sedang berada di pihaknya. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi memasuki gumpalan awan raksasa lagi, kali ini gemeretak uap air yang membentur permukaan luar pesawat terdengar lebih keras, dan pesawat berguncang lebih hebat. Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangan tepat saat ia berdiri untuk menonjok si Jeon Jungkook itu, dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh pemuda tampan (tapi super menjengkelkan) itu.

Di antara keterkejutannya, Taehyung dapat merasakan bagaimana telapak tangannya meremas otot bisep pemuda itu, dan bagaimana tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh yang kuat dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna di sana-sini itu. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan dapat merasakan bentukan otot perut pemuda itu yang dengan sempurna membentuk _sixpack_ dengan sebelah tangannya yang dengan kurang ajar melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah kaus pemuda itu. Tidak bisakah Taehyung mempercayai tangannya sendiri? Tolonglah, jangan menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak boleh disentuh! Taehyung sama sekali tidak butuh informasi bahwa pemuda yang sangat menguji kesabarannya ini punya tubuh atletis yang membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya berdesir tak terkendali.

Sebuah dehaman terdengar membuyarkan kedua anak manusia yang larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing ini. Dan Taehyung baru tersadar bahwa ia dan Jungkook berada dalam posisi sangat menimbulkan salah kaprah. Dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seolah waktu terhenti berputar.

Taehyung ingin berlari mencari pintu darurat dan terjun tanpa parasut dari burung besi raksasa itu detik ini juga.

"Mohon kenakan sabuk pengaman Anda sampai lampu peringatan _seatbelt_ nya tidak menyala lagi. Setelah lampunya mati, Anda dipersilakan membuka sabuk pengaman dan melanjutkan aktivitas apa pun yang sedang Anda lakukan." Suara lembut namun penuh maksud dari pramugari yang tadi berdeham kembali menyeruak. Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat wanita itu tersenyum simpul penuh makna, menatapnya dan Jungkook bergantian.

Taehyung kembali ke kursinya dengan terburu, menepuk jidatnya dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Entah yang mana yang membuatnya malu. Ucapan pramugari itu, atau karena barusan saja otaknya memutar aneka skenario memalukan yang tak layak ditonton anak di bawah umur, melibatkan dirinya dan Jeon Jungkook si _idol_ menyebalkan ini sebagai bintang utamanya. Salahkan Park Jimin dan koleksi video pornonya. Ughh.

Jungkook melambaikan tangan pada pramugari itu dan berkata bahwa ia akan memastikan Taehyung duduk di tempatnya seperti kucing kecil yang patuh dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Taehyung berjengit, _apa maksud si bodoh itu berkata begitu?_

Sesaat setelah pramugari itu melenggang pergi, dapat Taehyung tangkap tawa puas dari rekan perjalanannya yang sepertinya setengah gila itu.

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya yang kini dalam mode _flight_ itu dan menyalakan koneksi _wifi_ nya, hingga terhubung dengan _wifi_ yang disediakan oleh penerbangan ini selama mereka mengudara. Ia mengetik cepat.

Di lain pihak, Jeon Jungkook tampak asyik sendiri dengan entah apa pun yang ada dalam kepalanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang, dan ia melantunkan melodi lagu asing dalam gumamannya yang—enggan Taehyung akui—mengalun merdu.

 _Klik._

Taehyung menangkap sosok si _idol_ menyebalkan itu dalam kamera ponselnya yang diaktifkan dalam mode _self camera_. Ia memastikan rekan perjalanannya itu tak mendengar bunyi _shutter_ kamera ponselnya dengan mematikan notifikasi suaranya. Dengan kecepatan tangan yang telah terlatih mengetik cepat, ia mengirim foto barusan lengkap dengan pesan bagi sahabatnya yang kini entah sedang melakukan apa 39.000 kaki di bawah sana.

' _Chim. Kau tidak akan percaya. Nasib buruk!_

 _Aku terbang dengan iblis.'_

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, muncul balasan dari sahabat sekaligus teman satu apartemennya itu.

' _Hot._

 _Pantas saja kausebut iblis. Kurasa pria sepanas itu memang datang dari neraka.'_

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

Tidak adakah teman yang dalam kondisi seperti ini bisa diajaknya bicara dengan normal?

Belum sempat Taehyung membalas, muncul lagi pesan dari kawan karibnya itu.

' _Dia terlihat sangat menikmati penerbangan kalian. Boleh aku minta fotonya tampak dari depan? Senyumnya akan jadi mimpi indah dalam minggu-minggu ujian kita yang akan segera tiba.'_

Taehyung mengerang.

Berlawanan dengan imajinasi sahabatnya itu, Taehyung bersumpah ia merasa bahwa pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook yang mengaku sebagai seorang _idol_ ini akan jadi mimpi buruk untuknya dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seprai dan celana piyama yang basah dan frustasi.

"Omong-omong." _Iblis_ nya itu tiba-tiba saja kembali angkat bicara. "Seperti yang kubilang, selama penerbangan ini kau adalah pacar rahasiaku."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, mematikan koneksi _wifi_ di ponselnya karena sepertinya bicara pada sahabatnya sama sekali tak membantu apa-apa (malah memperparah keadaan, jika boleh ditambahkan).

"Laki-laki yang kuusir saat akan naik pesawat tadi pagi itu adalah Kim Seokjin, managerku yang sangat cerewet. Dia bahkan lebih cerewet dan sok mengatur daripada ibuku sendiri," dengus Jungkook tak peduli apakah Taehyung tertarik dengan penjelasannya atau tidak. "Kubilang ini adalah liburan pribadiku. Dan aku ingin privasi. Tapi dia bersikeras untuk ikut dan mengekoriku ke sini tanpa izin. Bahkan ia membeli kursi di barisan belakang yang dibatalkan orang. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku pergi berlibur dengan pacar rahasiaku, dan aku tidak ingin ada media yang tahu dan mengikutiku."

Taehyung masih belum paham dengan benar. Namun ia membiarkan orang yang mengaku sebagai _idol_ itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau pasti berpikir aneh sekali karena tidak ada yang menjerit mengenaliku selama kita berada dalam pesawat itu, bukan? Tentu saja tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang berpikir bahwa seorang _superstar_ berpenampilan tidak-artis-sekali, naik pesawat kelas ekonomi, sendirian, tanpa _bodyguard_ ataupun managernya. Dan sekalipun ada yang sadar, tidak boleh ada keributan dalam pesawat jadi kurasa mereka hanya melihat dari jauh dan tak berani mendekatiku." Terang Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kabin pesawat, dan benar. Ia menemukan dua orang gadis tampak memperhatikan kursi mereka dan salah satunya tampak histeris dalam diam, sementara yang satunya lagi tampak memanfaatkan koneksi _wifi_ dengan sangat baik di tabletnya dan mengunggah entah apa saja di sana dari hasil foto/rekamannya.

Taehyung lekas merunduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook, berbisik dan mendesis, " _Fans_ mu ada di sini! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku tidak mau terlibat!"

"Kau sudah terlibat," ujar Jungkook tak acuh. "Jangan khawatir, akan kupastikan kau menemukan ibumu, dan setelah ini kau akan tidur dengank—maksudku di kamar hotelku, lalu kita akan kembali ke Seoul bersama. Akan kupastikan ayahmu betul-betul menyerahkan toko buku tua milik kakekmu itu padamu dan kau bekerja sesukamu di sana."

Taehyung mengerjap. "Aku tidak mau hidupku ditentukan oleh orang lain." Ia memicingkan matanya dan melanjutkan, "Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Jeon Jungkook. Bukan toko buku _tua_. Toko buku _antik_!"

Mengabaikan total ucapan Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan tersenyum semanis mungkin—yang Taehyung rasa adalah senyuman penuh tipu daya yang memerangkap penggemar dan pengagumnya dalam kebodohan. "Jika kau bersikap manis, akan kupertimbangkan untuk tetap menyimpanmu sebagai pacar rahasiaku hingga kita kembali ke Seoul dan melanjutkan kehidupan masing-masing sekalipun."

Taehyung merasa kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Bukan saja ia dilamar (jika itu sebuah lamaran) menjadi pacar simpanan oleh orang paling menyebalkan sedunia (tapi paling tampan… uhh), ia juga bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak sedikitpun.

"Karena Seokjin akan mulai menginterogasimu sesaat setelah pesawat _landing_ dan kita turun dari pesawat, bagaimana pendapatmu jika kubilang sebaiknya kita latihan _berciuman_ seperti sepasang kekasih yang memadu kasih saat ini juga?" Jeon Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan kedua pupil mata berkilat.

Mana pintu darurat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* END *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Bukannya ngetik lanjutan **Rotten Apple** , malah bikin _oneshot_ ini. Mianhae buat semua yang nungguin _Rotten Apple_. ^p^;; *digebukin massa*

Abisnyaaaa lagi pengen bikin yang ringan dan simpel. Janji deh Rotten Apple _update_ minggu depan. XD;;;;

Sekali lagi, semoga **Cakue-chan** menikmati _ficlet_ ini. Pasti nggak sesuai harapan, ya? D': Abisnya terlalu _mainstream_ kalau aku buat kookv-nya pacaran di toko buku trus bermanis-manis ria. Pengen ada gregetnya gitu. (?) Dan kebeneran ada ilham gegara foto Taetae di pesawat yang diem-diem bawa Kookie dalam _selca_ nya itu. XD

 _Anw, I love all of my readers. Really sorry for the delay of Rotten Apple. I can't write something when I'm in the mood of writing another story in my mind. And I really want to write this oneshot. :)_

 _With love,_

 _judalismic._


End file.
